


The Naughty Kitten

by Bts7_wally



Category: GOT7
Genre: Baby Boy, Daddy Kink, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Sex, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bts7_wally/pseuds/Bts7_wally
Summary: What happens, when Naughty jinyoung kitten wake up his daddy.





	The Naughty Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's my first time writing in here!
> 
> Please help me if I need any help and you can request for jjp. 
> 
> English not my first language.
> 
> Thanks!

What happens, when you have a naughty kitten in house?

Jaebum was sleeping peacefully. Well, the afternoon naps were peaceful than the normal sleep. His this sleep, was precious and he didn't let anyone, disturb it but that's not the case with his kitten.

 

Jinyoung. His kitten.

 

His eyes were still closed, he was snoring lightly. His naughty kitten, peeked inside room. Jinyoung's habit of roaming around the house, was not a new thing. He climbed on his bed and crawled towards the sleeping jaebum.

  
His eyes sparked as he looked at jaebum. He looked so beautiful while sleeping. Surely, he was a person with bad temper but jinyoung loves him. His finger slowly and gently brushed away his falling bangs.

  
Licking his lips, as he saw his. Well you can say, he was addicted to his kisses. He lean down and pressed his lips to Jaebum's forehead, lovingly. Jaebum stirred in his sleep and turned towards jinyoung.

  
Jinyoung smiled, his hand palming his cheek, he lean down and kissed the older boy. At first the kiss was just a small peck. As soon as he felt jaebum moving again. He pulled away a little but it was just to attack again.

He nibbled on Jaebum's lower lip and sucked it before pulling it away. Now the heat for his body was radiating and the boy was getting hard.

  
Jinyoung shifted in his bed and settled himself beside jaebum. It did not take much time, that jaebum tightly engulfed his lover in his grasp. Jinyoung smiled, how his lover was.

" Daddy" jinyoung whispered in his ear.   
Not gaining any response, his mouth left open kisses on his Jaebum's neck. In return, to this, jaebum tighten his hold on him. jinyoung was enjoying this. He was kissing his neck to jaw.

And he heard him moan. He got his spot, licking and sucking his skin he kissed it to sooth his skin. Jinyoung leaned his head up. So that he can reacgvhis lips.

" daddy" kiss " wake up" kiss " I am " kiss " hungry"

  
As he was going to give his daddy a last kiss, jaebum smiled. His eyes slowly opened and he said " are you a bad kitten?" his voice so deep that jinyoung almost melted.

  
Jinyoung shook his head, even though the crinkle at the corner of his eyes said something else. " daddy?" jinyoung pouted. His lower lip was tucked out as he looked at him. Jaebum propped himself on his right hand.

" daddy, I am hungry" jaebum nodded and he wrapped his left hand around his kitty. " kitten, be specific"

He pouted more and Jaebum's hand slipped inside jinyoung's shirt. And jinyoung was stick to him like glue. Jaebum pouted to but leaned down to signal him. Smiling jinyoung wrapped his hand around and pressed his lips to his daddy.

  
The kiss was slow and so sensual that it was not hard to hard from it. Jaebum pulled jinyoung on top of him as he was lying on his back. Jaebum's one hand in his hair and other on his cute peach.

  
When both of them kiss, jaebum was dominanting. His tongue dancing with jinyoung's and explores younger's mouth. To catch his breath, jaebum pulled away but a loud whine " daddy no!" pulled jaebum back to kissing.

  
Jinyoung was sucking on his tongue. This was sure now. How much he loves kissing kissing his daddy. Jinyoung's teeth bit his daddy's lip little hard and sucked it before he was pulled away from jaebum.

  
" easy, kitten" jaebum said as his hands were now inside jinyoung's boxer. Jinyoung looking at his eyes pulled away and his hand on Jaebum's chest. Soon jinyoung's mouth left tons of moans and mewls as he was rubbing him.

" daddy!"

  
"ah ah daddy! I am bad kitten, daddy!"

  
" daddy, I love you"

  
" daddy, just please fuck jinyoung"

At thus point of time, jinyoung's eyes were closed as he rubbed himself and his hands were in Jaebum's hand.

Jinyoung's rubs were now on high. " yes baby, do it like that kitten" jaebum said breathlessly. He buried his jinyoung's face in the crock of his neck as he was furiously grinding on him.

  
" ah jinyoung, easy baby" jaebum moaned as his hand roamed on his back. " but daddy, I want you!"   
Jaebum pulled away and pulled himself up in sitting position.

  
" wait kitten" he sternly said and jinyoung pouted. His pout was his main weapon. Jinyoung's hand fiddling his T-shirt hem and his plum lips in a pout.

  
Jaebum left a chuckle as he saw, how cute he looked. " do you want daddy to do that?"

  
Jinyoung nodded and he quickly wrapped himself on jaebum to continue what he was doing but again pulled away.

  
" baby, first listen to me!" with that jaebum trapped him in his arms. Jinyoung rested his head on Jaebum's chest.

  
Jaebum kissed his temple and his kitten looked at him " daddy, you smell so good and jinyoung wants to do that, I love you"

Jaebum smiled, cupped jinyoung's face and peppered him with kisses. Jaebum pulled off jinyoung shirt and his shorts.

  
" god you are so beautiful" jaebum muttered and jinyoung blushed. " now baby, get ready"

  
" which position , daddy?" he asked innocently and jaebum replied " on fours and face up"

  
Nodding to his daddy, jinyoung was ready with the position. He was waiting for his daddy.

  
Mean while jaebum pulled of his sweatpants and boxer, he was shirtless he was ready. Coating his member with lube. He made his way to jinyoung.

  
" kitten?"

  
" yes, daddy?"

  
And then, smack!

  
" daddy!" jinyoung screamed in pain. And jaebum smiled.

  
Rubbing his butt cheeks, he slapped again more harder " daddy please, I am will a good boy!"

  
His finger coated in lube and gently pushed his finger in and jinyoung moaned. Stretching him a little out, he pushed second finger and jinyoung was a moaning mess.

  
Pulling his fingers out, he trusted himself, inside him, really hard. And jinyoung tried to crawl away from him but jaebum pulled him back and thrusted back at it.

  
Jaebum, like an animal, pounding and thrusting his member inside jinyoung like there was no tomorrow.

  
And on the other hand jinyoung chanting his daddy's name like a mantra, to calm himself down.

  
" I love you baby! You are only mine" jaebum gritted his teeth and flipped jinyoung on bed.

Jinyoung was near to his climax and his hand made it it's way to his never but jaebum smacked it away. Jaebum leaned down and captured jinyoung's lips.

  
Jinyoung was surely loud in bed. Jaebum took jinyoung member and he started rubbing his sensitive area.   
" ah, daddy, I want to cum, daddy!"

  
Jaebum was now fast with his moves. Working on jinyoung's member and pounding inside him made jinyoung go insane.

Jaebum pulled away from kissing and saw, small beads of tears rolling from jinyoung's eyes. His baby was really desperate to cum.

" baby, bite me on shoulder and you can cut now" as soon as he said, jinyoung's mouth met the shoulder of his lover and jaebum hissed.   
He bit him hard.

  
Jinyoung decorated his stomach with his cum and fell on bed with deep breaths. On the other hand jaebum gave some more thrust when he spilled the warm liquid inside jinyoung.

  
He did not immediately pulled away. Staying in that position for a moment. He pulled way and beside jinyoung.

Pulling the young one under his chin, he wrapped his hand around him and kissed his head, nose and then lips.

  1. " I love daddy" jinyoung murmured in his chest and jaebum replied with a love you too and closed his eyes to take his precious sleep.



 


End file.
